In online environments that are saturated with content and advertisements, there is a need to personalize user experiences in this regard to suit the individual needs, tastes, and goals of the user and advertiser in an effective manner. Prior methods for personalizing user experiences in this regard focus primarily on known user characteristics and preferences. These methods, however, do not account for user attitudes regarding the specifics of their online experience. Without taking into account relevant user attitudes, it is not possible (1) to create personalized online experiences that are sensitive to user's attitudes about their interactions with other users and/or online systems, (2) to intelligently personalize content, features, and interactions with the user based an understanding of user's goals, needs, beliefs, and desires, (3) to provide feedback and reassurance in online situations that may make users uncomfortable or likely to stop using a given system, and/or (4) to leverage adaptive incentive systems which provide incentives for online participation that are appropriate for both the online context and an individual user's motivational profile.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems that personalize users' online experiences based on individual user attitudes.